1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographic photosensitive elements which can be produced and developed without using organic materials which tend to cause environmental pollution, and a developing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to photographic photosensitive members which are produced by dispersing photographic additives in specific fatty oils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, an oil-soluble coupler has been dissolved in an appropriate organic solvent having a high boiling point and dispersed in a gelatin solution in the presence of a surface active agent, and the resulting mixture has been used as a silver halide photographic emulsion. In this case, phthalic ester based compounds and phosphoric ester based compounds have been used as the high boiling organic solvent.
Nowadays, these types of solvents are used in preparing most color photographic photosensitive elements in which oil-soluble incorporated type couplers are used.
Other various kinds of compounds are known as the high boiling organic solvent, which are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,322,027, 2,533,514, and 3,287,134; German Pat. No. 1,152,610; and British Patent No. 1,272,561.
The phthalic ester based compounds and phosphoric ester based compounds, however, are considered to be the most excellent compounds of the known compounds with respect to dispersion capability of a coupler, affinity to a gelatin-colloid layer, influence on the stability of a color formed, chemical stability in photosensitive materials, low price, etc.
The phthalic ester based compounds and phosphoric ester based compounds do not have any harmful action on the human body even in contact therewith if they are contained in a photographic photosensitive element. However, there is a possibility that they cause environmental pollution at the time of producing a photosensitive element or when the photosensitive element is abandoned after the developing treatment.
To the incorporated type color photographic photosensitive element, antioxidants such as the so-called "DIR-hydroquinone" are added alone or in combination with a coupler or other additives for the purpose of preventing color mixing due to the diffusion of an oxidized color forming developer, improving the image quality, preventing the formation of fog at the time of color forming development, preventing the formation of stain, improving the stability of the formed color image, etc. Most of these antioxidants are dispersed in phthalic ester based compounds or phosphoric ester based compounds. The antioxidants also must possess properties such as excellent dispersion capability in solvents, high reactivity with the reaction product of the color forming developer, high chemical stability, etc.
The incorporated type color photographic photosensitive element and the black and white photographic photosensitive element generally contain filter dyes and fluorescent brightening agents for absorbing visible light or ultraviolet light for the purpose of improving color reproduction and color sharpness, and stabilizing the color image, in addition to the antioxidant for preventing the oxidation of photosensitive nuclei, the latent image or the silver image.
For the filter dyes and fluorescent brightening agents, phthalic ester based compounds and phosphoric ester based compounds are often used as a solvent. N-dialkyl substituted alkylamide compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,474 are used as the solvent for filter dyes and fluorescent brightening agents, but they have the drawback that a bad odor often remains. Although Japanese Pat. Laid-open No. 14322/1973 describes that biphenyl derivatives can be used as a high boiling organic solvent, biphenyl derivatives can not be employed for the reason that they cause environmental pollution.